


our love; a sweet poison

by archmaestergilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlet, this is my crackship and i'm going down with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: ficlets and drabbles for the crackship of my heart: Ned Stark/Cersei Lannister. Originally posted on Tumblr. each chapter can stand alone.





	1. For His Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/gifts).



> Welcome, welcome! To the wonderful rarepair that is Ned/Cersei! Did you know that Cersei hit on Ned while he was sick and abed? Did you know Ned once described Cersei's golden hair as "full of sunlight"? Did you know that Ned may or may not meet with Cersei without Robert present like probably 6-7 years before the start of AGOT? Alright, I'm rambling. The point is, i love this crack pairing, so this would be the place where I put all of my ficlets and drabbles for them. I will add chapters when I have more of these. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ((most, if not all, of these are gifts for TheEagleGirl, i love you sis))

(AU where Ned marries Cersei and brings her home to Winterfell)

* * *

 

The Lady of Winterfell walks into her husband’s solar unceremoniously. Her golden hair unbound, her crimson robe bound loosely around her pregnant belly, and a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Ned Stark quickly stands up, guiding his wife to sit in one of the chairs.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” He moves so that he kneels in front of her. Cersei doesn’t answer, only plays with one of the red petals.

“My Lady?” Ned asks again.

“Did you pick them yourself?” Cersei brings the bouquet forward, red and gold and white flowers, tied with a leather cord.

He blushes. Yes, he went to the glass house and picked them this morning. Cersei’s third pregnancy is harder than the previous, and she has been complaining of her room smelling musty. Ned wanted to help ease her suffering, even if it’s only flowers.

“Do you like them?”

She waits a few moments. She loves doing this, Ned thinks, she loves making him wait. But he sees a spark in her green eyes: she likes them.

Setting the flowers in her lap, she places her hands on his face, leaning in to kiss him softly in the lips.

“Very much, indeed, My Lord.”


	2. Forbidden Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a companion visual for this ficlet can be found on my tumblr http://archmaestergilly.tumblr.com/post/168920382814/forbidden-affairs-ned-stark-x-cersei-lannister

 

_“Do you regret it?”_

She is warm against him, pressed to his side while his arm encircles her. Soft breath on his neck, slender fingers playing with the hair on his chest. Ned hasn’t had this kind of peace in so long; he does not want it to end.

But this can’t be. They can’t be.

_“Do you?”_

She looks up at him. Her eyes, green as the ocean, are intense, burning deep into his very soul. One beat, two beats, his own heart racing for her.

He’s screaming no, no, never, but he remains quiet, kissing her as his only answer. Her lips, her nose, her cheekbones, her eyelids, her jaws, her neck, every part he can reach. He is in love with her, this he knows, he just never realizes how much.

Her golden hair is tangled and mussed out from their lovemaking. The most radiant color he ever laid his eyes upon. He wants to be buried in them forever.

_“Ned…”_

Her sighs and moans are the loveliest sound to his ears. He is weak for her, his stoic resolve and honor crumble beneath her feet. It’s not right, but how can he fight it when it feels so right?

She’s kissing him back with as much fervor. His Cersei. No, not his; she belongs to the King, but damn him if he doesn’t want her.

He pulls her closer, their bodies align chest to chest, toe to toe. Her skin is silk to him, but he has seen the lioness underneath, teeth and claws baring to those who hurt her. For her to be so unguarded and open gives him a sense of pride and happiness, no matter how short it is.

Streaks of sun rise peek through the window. Not for long now, he thinks, he will have to leave soon. He will play the role of Eddard Stark, Hand of The King, and she Cersei Lannister, Queen Consort of the Seven Kingdoms.

Until then, though, they can pretend to just be two people in King’s Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are sweeter than lemon cakes :)


	3. i am the law (you can't beat it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble for Ari's (TheEagleGirl) and my law-AU headcanon.

It all happens so fast. One minute, he’s mumbling excuses to leave, the next minute she’s coaxing his lips open under hers, pulling him back into the DA office. Before long she has Eddard Stark panting ragged breath on her neck, his body a pleasant weight above her, his short hair tangled between her long fingers.

Who knows honorable Ned Stark has a burning passion flowing through his ice cold veins?

Cersei pushes his shoulders away as he steals another kiss from her. Their gazes lock and for a moment she can see the haze clouding his grey eyes. Slowly, she watches trepidation dawns on him.

“We shouldn’t…. I’m sor–”

Flustered, he zips his trouser and grab his suit jacket, making his way to the exit. Cersei barely holds her smirk as she kicks him out and slams the door at his face.

“See you in court tomorrow, Stark.” 


End file.
